


Без названия

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Episode: s06e11 The God Complex, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку "Все-все-все. Их потаенные страхи и фобии"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Без названия

\- Помните, - повторяет Доктор, - это иллюзия. Не позволяйте страху захватить вас.

Лестрад насмешливо фыркает.  
\- Мог бы придумать что-то пооригинальнее, - сообщает он своей мёртвой копии на полу.  
Он не задумывается, что это может быть не его кошмаром.

Антея бледнеет, увидев бросившуюся к ней дворнягу, и хлопает дверью.  
Подумав, снимает туфлю, распахивает дверь и бьёт пса по носу. Тот с жалобным воем отбегает.  
Антея довольно улыбается.

\- Да сколько можно? - негодует Салли при виде человека в плохой копии костюма из "Донни Дарко". - Один раз в детстве испугалась, теперь всю жизнь припоминать будут?!

Пустая комната. На полу - потрёпанный плюшевый заяц.  
Майкрофт уже видел его - в руках дочери Лестрада.  
Вздохнув, он закрывает дверь.

Пустота - абсолютная, непостижимая, даже не имеющая цвета. Сводящая с ума концепция.  
Однако воплощённая в реальности, она кажется не такой уж страшной. Скорее заманчивой.  
Шерлок восхищённо вздыхает, прислонившись к двери.

\- Конечно, - грустно улыбается Джон, - кто же ещё.  
Другой он безо всякого выражения смотрит на чужака, стоя на коленях возле Шерлока и придерживая его за плечи. Кровь стекает сквозь пальцы на пол.  
Он помнит тот день. Помнит, как легко всё могло сложиться по-другому.  
И, закрыв дверь, вешает табличку "Не беспокоить".


End file.
